


Twirling in the night

by purpleunihorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1800s, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Child Abandonment, M/M, detective Kim Joonmyun, sassy partner detective Kim Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunihorn/pseuds/purpleunihorn
Summary: The Devil Dancer. The cat burglar that had been the terror of London’s high society for the past two months. He was exceptionally skilled at breaking, entering and leaving without being seen and obviously caught. Junmyeon’s squadron had been assigned to the case after the first robbery was reported to the Metropolitan Police. They had thought that it would be quite easy to capture the culprit but boy were the terribly mistaken.





	Twirling in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket No. : 504  
> Pairing: Kai/Suho  
> Time Period: 1800's/Victorian London  
> Author's Note: To my dear prompter: this idea was so amazing that the moment I saw it I had a whole vision of it in my head. I hope I was able to meet your expectations and do justice to the prompt and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I have tried to remain as historically accurate but please forgive any mistakes.

London, 1887

 

Junmyeon gave the coachman a few coins for his hackney as he arrived at his location. As the horses trotted away, he could hear his boss even before he was able to see the man. His thunderous voice vibrated against the walls as he climbed the steps to his office on the fourth floor of Scotland Yard.

“HE HAS DONE IT AGAIN! AND RIGHT. UNDER. OUR BLOODY NOSES!!”

He was also just in time to hear the man’s big hand slam on the wooden table in front of him. He had no need to guess what had gotten his boss so flustered; their latest investigation had them running in circles all over the city for the past two months and Junmyeon knew the mystery was far from being solved. Typewriters click-clacked in a hurry writing up reports concerning the latest crime to be sent to the higher ups. Looks like they would be needing backup for this investigation. Junmyeon decided to sneak into his office before Inspector Barnabas caught his eye.

His partner was already seated at his own desk, his hat and coat thrown over it and his feet also easily resting upon it too. “Ah! Look what the cat has dragged in! And just in time to hear from the Inspector.”

Jongdae, his partner, had quite the liking of stating the obvious at importune moments.

“Indeed I noticed. Where was the theft this time?” Junmyeon opened the envelope that stood on top of his own desk to read the watchmen report.

“Another quarter in Chelsea; the apartments of Sir and Lady Elridge.” Jongdae answered while Junmyeon could only let out a low whistle. The Elridge household was quite a wealthy one. “Our Devil Dancer sure has expensive taste. Nicked all the jewelry that was in the place. And let me tell you apparently it was not a small amount.”

The Devil Dancer. The cat burglar that had been the terror of London’s high society for the past two months. He was exceptionally skilled at breaking, entering and leaving without being seen and obviously caught. Junmyeon’s squadron had been assigned to the case after the first robbery was reported to the Metropolitan Police. They had thought that it would be quite easy to capture the culprit but boy were the terribly mistaken.

“And did he leave the…”

“The red ballerina? Sure did.” Jongdae pointed at the window to see Inspector Barnabas pointing angrily at the figurine as if it had committed the crime.

That was The Devil Dancer’s signature: at the place where he stole items of value, he left a red wooden ballerina figurine with the words “ _Sincerely, Devil Dancer_ ” elegantly inscribed at the bottom. The four figurines found in previous crime scenes were all sitting on top of the inspector’s desk like a small army. Junmyeon knew that if they did not catch this thief soon enough, the whole Londonian elite would go into a frenzy in fear. Junmyeon didn’t even have to the time to finish his thoughts before he heard his superior bellowing his name.

“KIMS! TO THE CRIME SCENE NOW!” Inspector Barnabas yelled “I want you to go through the Elridge apartments thoroughly. You shall bring back anything that might be a lead for the case; a hair, a finger nail, the smallest speck of dust I want you to look at everything am I understood?”

“Yes Inspector.” They answered in unison

It was certain that if they didn’t catch the thief as soon as possible they would be facing the inspector’s wrath.

 

The hackney stopped at 29 Pearl Street in the posh Chelsea neighborhood. Curious house staffs were already flocking to the street quickly snooping around to quickly relay the news to their masters. The police had already closed off the area around the Elridge estate. “Looks like we have a show.” Junmyeon exclaimed pointing at the crowd.

“Of course the neighbors would be curious, wondering if they are the next targets... ” Jongdae said that part slightly louder as if to make sure the young maiden close to them would hear it.

“Stop scaring people Jongdae, we have work to do.”

They quickly showed the police officers their badges and walked inside. The house did not fail to illustrate the wealth of Lord Elridge; from the high crystal chandelier to paintings that stood proudly on the walls obviously French and Flemish art. Jongdae whistled lowly next to him. “This place is a candy store for thieves!” he exclaimed.

Junmyeon agreed. The house was obviously in a flurry with fellow police officers looking carefully at every nook and cranny under the watchful eyes of the maids. “Young Lord Kim!”

Junmyeon and Jongdae turned to the great stairs where the Madame of the house was descending holding to her great black skirts. Everyone knew Lady Elridge was a former theater performer and she never spared on the dramatics

“Young Lord Kim? That certainly isn’t me.. ” Jongdae turned to Junmyeon who if he heard his partner’s comment, pretended not to.

“Lady Elridge, good morning. Detectives Junmyeon Kim and Jongdae Kim from Scotland Yard.” Junmyeon answered instead removing his hat to pay his respects.

Lady Elridge nodded understanding “Yes, I am aware. I was told you would be coming by. Can you believe our neighborhood is now festering with thieves detective? This is a blasphemy!” to say the Lady was enraged was an understatement. Junmyeon opened his mouth but failed to reply.

“Can you please show us the crime scene? We need to take close look.” Jongdae stated when he noticed nothing would come out of his partner.

“Yes this way detectives.” she mentioned to the top of the great staircase and the detectives proceeded to follow her.

Jongdae was quick to pull his partner back and keep him at a distance from Lady Elridge. “Why did she call you Young Lord?” he whispered.

Junmyeon froze and gave a nervous giggle. “Maybe she confused me with someone?”

The other detective Kim squint his eyes at his partner. “I might not be a lightbulb like you but I’m not dim Junmyeon. We’ll talk about this later.” he let go of his partner and followed the Madame’s steps. Junmyeon sighed thinking that sooner or later he would have to let his partner in his “secret”.

Lady Elridge’s private apartments were just as elegant as she was. Through the double doors was a well-lit room that was set to cater to the Lady’s needs; from a small tea area to a great vanity where the detectives were already suspicious would be the hub of the crime. Both detectives could see the velvet boxes sitting on top of each other that previously housed great treasures. Jongdae started in the direction of the vanity before he was stopped by Lady Elridge.

“No detective, there was nothing taken from my vanity.” She said as she walked down to the velvet boxes and opened them one by one showing the necklaces of precious stones still guarded by them.

Both Kim detectives were confused; had there been a robbery or not? “I don’t understand Lady Elridge; we were told that everything was taken.”

“And it was. You see, my husband caters to my love of collecting precious stones. Whenever he returns from the colonies he brings me the biggest he can get his hands on,” The Madame started walking towards the study which stood on the other side of the room and next to it stood a high set of drawers. Lady Elridge seemed pained just opening them. One after one she revealed the empty silk cushioned drawers that once housed different sized precious stones “and now they are all gone. All two hundred of them!” And to this she fell to the floor as if the world had opened beneath her feet. Her maids quickly ran into the room with fans and water to comfort their Lady.

“Two hundred!” Jongdae’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and rolled down the Cherrywood floors. “And just how much are they worth exactly?” He dared ask.

Lady Elridge cleaned the tears that were rolling endlessly from her eyes “Emotionally they are worth quite much to me. Financially...one could probably live off them and still have enough for their great-grandchildren to live off of.”

Detective Jongdae still wondered why he was still surprised at the great amount of wealth concentrated within the elite. He could only look at Lady Elridge’s distress and hope they were not too late in catching her treasures.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon stood near the windows at the back of the room, looking at the scene and trying to figure out how no one woke up when the thief did his deed. The floorboards were quite loud when one stepped on them could easily alert the maids whose quarters were just beneath Lady Elridge’s apartments. So how was this done?

Jongdae stood next to him in front of two main windows also taking in the room. “Why did he choose to go all the way to the other side of the room, when he could have gone directly to the vanity? That is right next to the window?” He asked making his steps from said window to the vanity. He then made his way across the room the drawer set and back to the window as if calculating the distance. He did it once again and this time a light went off in Junmyeon’s head.

“Jongdae, if you please may you do that again?” He asked looking at his partner. Jongdae nodded but as he was going to retrace his steps Junmyeon interrupted him “With your shoes off.” At hearing Jongdae’s confused ‘Excuse me?’ he added a ‘Please’.

Even before he had been assigned as his partner a year prior, Jongdae had heard about the quirky Detective Junmyeon Kim but he felt that the longer he worked with him, the weirder he became. But he also could not deny that his methods had helped them solve many cases. So he did as his partner and friend asked. He unbuttoned his boots and stood in his spot in his socks, bowing to Lady Elridge in apology.

“Alright Jongdae. Walk to the vanity from the large window.” Junmyeon instructed.

Jongdae turned and did as he was told. Under his steps the floorboards were creaking in protest.

“Good, now cross the room.” Junmyeon said next and Jongdae followed. Once again Junmyeon could hear the floor creaking under his partner’s weight. Once Jongdae reached his destination he turned to his left to make it back to his partner. But this time the floor stood silent under him.

Junmyeon clapped in glee. “Did you notice that?” He asked his partner with wide eyes hoping he too had made the connection. His partner however was not sure what exactly he was supposed to catch on to. Junmyeon quickly got rid of his own shoes to demonstrate his findings.

“Let’s start from the beginning. The windows!” He turned around to face the two main windows of the room; both rectangular but one large and wide while the other much narrower. The smallest one stood open while the other was locked shut. ”My first thought was that the thief probably entered through the bigger window but then I noticed that the hinges and the knob where both slightly dusty meaning it hasn’t been opened in a while thus…” Junmyeon put some effort in his arm to try to open the window. Once it did give in, the hinges gave a loud squeak proving his point.

“That would for sure wake up the whole house and he would have been caught.” Jongdae noted now trying to keep up with his partner’s train of thought. Junmyeon nodded validating his point.

“So this leaves us with the smaller window. Which looks like stays open the whole day making me believe that its mechanisms are much better oiled and silent. Our thief is someone lithe enough to enter through this window… possibly sideways…” He mumbled the last part to himself. “Next! The floorboards!” Junmyeon said pointing at the floor. Lady Elridge and Jongdae both looked down curiously. “We were wondering why the thief decided to take the long way to the drawers instead of quickly stepping to the vanity.” He walked towards the vanity purposely pushing more with his feet to emphasize their noise then walked back in the same manner. Then he made his way to the drawers and walked with no noise accompanying him. “The reason why is because he tested the whole thing before he committed the crime. Just like we’re doing now.” He said pointing at his socked feet. “And he found an even bigger treasure.”

“You mean he knew the boards were noisy? But how? He would have been caught if he was taking sweet time trying out the whole scheme. That would be quite daft from his part.” Jongdae concluded and his partner nodded in agreement.

“Indeed Detective. Which made me think, the only way he could have done this would be-“

“If he had been in the house before! He had been in the room during the day!” Jongdae exclaimed finally connecting the dots.

Lady Elridge stood confused. “What exactly are you implying detectives?”

Junmyeon turned to her with a grim look. “My Lady, I’m afraid to tell you that you unknowingly brought the thief in yourself.”

And once again Lady Elridge fainted.

 

Both detectives were silent on their way back to the police quarters. The sound of the horses’ hooves and the commotion of the heart of London could be heard around them. Junmyeon was still trying to recreate the thief’s modus operandi in his head while Jongdae was still curious about the way Lady Elridge had addressed his partner. Now was more than ever a good time to ask him.

“So...Young Lord Kim…” he exclaimed. His words were enough to pull back Junmyeon’s head from the stars.

“What?” He asked dazed.

“Are you really not planning to elaborate on that?” Jongdae asked.

Junmyeon shrugged. Indeed, he wasn’t really planning on elaborating on that. At least not yet. He decided to keep the explanation as simple as he could. “I grew up a few houses down from the Elridge residence. That’s how she knows me.”

Jongdae stood silent for a bit trying to understand what his friend had told him. “Wait, you grew up in Chelsea? Only rich bastards live there Kim!”

Junmyeon shrugged again looking towards the crowded streets.

“Blimey, you are a rich bastard!!” Jongdae exclaimed wide-eyed.

Junmyeon could only smile at his friend’s conclusion. Just from that he knew the revelation would not change his relationship with Jongdae but it was always awkward to reveal to his peers that he was indeed born with a golden spoon in his mouth but chose to live his adulthood away from the posh side of the city.

“But don’t you dare think I will call you ‘Young Lord Kim’” Jongdae teased with a curled smile. At this Junmyeon had to let out a laugh.

“I wouldn’t want you to.”

 

Junmyeon finally reached his home in the evening after a long day at the yard. He could not wait to change from his tough leather shoes to comfortable slippers and a robe. As he opened the door he could already smell Nana’s roast for dinner. His butler welcomed him at the door.

“Good evening Young Lord.” he greeted him jovially. Junmyeon had told him many a times to drop the stuffy formal title but he wouldn’t. He hadn’t even wanted to take the services of a butler but his mother had insisted.

“Good evening Rodrick. How was your day?” Rodrick was already busy taking Junmyeon’s coat.

“Quite uneventful my lord. You have received a letter from the main house.”

Junmyeon’s guts churned wondering what his parents were about to request from him. As he opened the envelope he let out a sigh from seeing his mother’s elegant handwriting; it was probably just a greeting letter. He would have to go by to see her soon. The letter requested his presence for the celebration of her birthday at the Ballet. Junmyeon smiled at the memories; they went to the ballet every year for his mother’s birthday however he decided to stop attending when he moved out of his family home and his mother had long stopped inviting him. But he decided this year he would surprise her.

The house clock rang 8 o’clock in the evening and this time his stomach was turning for another reason. He sped up the stairs to his study while screaming for his butler.

“Rodrick!”

“Yes my lord I will bring your dinner to the study.” Rodrick only heard a faint ‘thank you!’ from his master.

When Junmyeon reached his office, he hesitated slightly as he always did before moving to his window. As usual, he did not turn on his lights. The blinds were drawn but he could see in between them, seeing the lamplighter descend his ladder after setting up the last post out of six on his street. For the past weeks, this had become the highlight of his day.

He waited a few minutes. eyes squinting through the blinds. “Is he not coming today?” he wondered as time ticked by.

He only needed to wait a few more minutes until a figure slowly started walking down his street. His heart skipped a few beats as he saw the man approach his side of the street. He watched on as the figure turned around ensuring that the lights in the houses were off. When the man deemed it safe, he removed his hat and hung it on Junmyeon’s fence. He then proceeded to remove his coat and do the same with it.

Junmyeon followed every movement the young man made with his eyes. For the past few days he wondered if he was somehow breaching the man’s privacy. Or if anyone saw him here they would perceive him as some type of deranged man. The same thoughts came to his mind every day but they quickly faded away as soon as the man started dancing. Like he was doing right now. Junmyeon had seen Giselle five times when he had been in Paris with his mother in his youth and was able to recognize the moves the man was recreating.

The man twirled and pointed his feet dancing to inexistent music but through him Junmyeon could hear it. The man stood at an angle to the lamp post making his shadow dance along with him. Junmyeon stayed enthralled with the man’s movements; he looked liquid but at the same time so sharp. Every intricate jump and turn he made it look so effortless and whenever he stood under the light, Junmyeon could see the man’s glowing skin making his heart beat slightly faster. He was so hooked that he didn’t even hear Rodrick enter the room and leave his dinner. He wondered what he was feeling whenever he watched the show on the other side of his window. He could make out the man’s face and even recognize him if he ever saw him in the street but that was it. He had never met him, didn’t even know his likes or dislikes so he could not describe this as…love.

“Could it be?” He asked his walls. He was so distracted that he failed to notice that the man was done and vaguely looking in his direction as he put on his hat. Junmyeon slowly backed away to avoid shaking the blinds and alert the man to his presence. But his heart was beating like a drum. What if he had been seen?

“I am certainly going to get caught one of these days”

 

*****

 

The Metropolitan police had been on edge for the past weeks. They had re-investigated the first households that had been robbed and finally built a sturdy profile of the suspect: young man possibly in his twenties, tall, skinny, tan skin and entered the household as a handyman or in one case as a grocer helper. None could give a facial description because the man had been covering his head and mostly kept it down.

“Wow, he really is something. The little bastard goes in and out without being caught. Sneaky one he is…” Jongdae exclaimed as he read through the new testimonies they had gathered.

The five times the thief attacked, he had targeted specific items. In the Waldorf estate which was the first robbing, he had entered through the kitchens he had taken an Indian ruby incrusted serving set offered to Lord Waldorf by the Maharaja Jagatjit Singh himself. In the Fulton apartments where he entered as a chimney cleaner, he left with three Monet paintings. All of these items were known by the elite to be one of a kind and belonging to specific households. This thief had his sources delivered to him properly.

“Then why hasn’t he attacked? He was supposed to hit two days ago.”

Both Kim detectives were now put in charge of the affair by Chief Inspector Barnabas after they found the major clue at the Elridge estate.

Jongdae walked back and forth around their small office. He had mentioned that doing that helped his brain work a little faster. The statement had been received by a laugh courtesy of his partner. “Could he be waiting for something? An exhibition? Looking for a new target possibly? Or orchestrating a grand hit.” he proposed.

Junmyeon nodded “That makes sense. We will have to be on our toes.”

“But how? We have no way of knowing when he’ll strike next! Do you think he will leave a hint for us this time? You know, just be nice and make it easy for the fellas at the Yard.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at his partner’s sarcasm. At this point they were hunting for the thief somewhat blindly and if they not come up with another lead their heads were on the line. The office clock chimed 5 o’clock in the afternoon and the detectives were dismissed.

“Finally! I am going straight home. I have a brand new bottle of Scotch waiting for me.” Jongdae hurried with his coat and hat with eyes glistening just thinking about his “date”. “What are you up to this Friday evening Kim?” he asked at the door.

Junmyeon did not know how to reply without bringing up his no longer secret life. “Well, it is my mother’s birthday tonight so I am attending a...family event..?” he answered not to say he was going to be at the Ballet.

Jongdae was confused at the uncertainty his colleague was oozing. “Why does that sound more like a question than an actual statement? Are you hiding something from me? A secret girl? Detective Kim is courting a young lady!”

Junmyeon had to laugh at his friend’s eyebrow wiggle. They both knew that the lady charmer out the two of them was Jongdae. But only one of them knew that he never really planned on charming ladies. “No it really is my Mum’s birthday. I have not been the most filial son since I left home. I wanted to surprise her.” he justified

Jongdae shook his head in mock disappointment “Of course you are a Mama’s boy too. Grow some balls Kim!” and with his last words he was out the door. Junmyeon would never be used to his partner’s sailor mouth.

 

When Junmyeon arrived home, his tuxedo and top hat were already prepared in his room; most likely courtesy of Rodrick. He had not visited his parents in a while and could not deny that his stomach fluttered whenever he thought about meeting them again. As he got dressed, he also thought of how he would be missing the Mystery Dancer’s show. He was so close to not leaving the house just so he could catch a glimpse of the man who always came by his window.

“Young Lord! The hackney has arrived!” Rodrick announced from the other side of the door waking him up from his dreams.

The hackney would be taking him to the Royal Ballet where he would be meeting his family. The only communication he had with them was through letters even if they lived a few blocks from each other. Rodrick handed him his cane and he looked at the hallway mirror one more time before he left, seeing in the reflection a Junmyeon from seven years past.

“Young Lord you best get going or you will be late.” Rodrick said as he ushered him through the door.

“I am going Rodrick! If I did not know better I would think that you are trying to throw me out of my own house.”

 

Junmyeon’s hands were clammy as he looked at the door that gave to the Kim box. His father had offered his mother a viewing box at the theater in honor of her love for ballet. When he opened, he noticed that his family was already seated inside. He cleared his throat to capture their attention before fully walking in. “May I come in?” his mother was the first to turn and gasped at seeing her son again for the first time in years.

“Joon!” She long craved embracing her son in her arms.

“I am sorry I have not been around Mother...it gets busy at the Yard…” Junmyeon tried to justify himself.

“No, no don’t fret about it honey. Thank you for accepting to be here tonight. Mother misses you.” After that he proceeded to greet his Father. They didn’t really have a bad relationship but of course Lord Kim would have preferred if his son had continued in the family business instead of entering the Law force.

Tonight the Ballet was premiering Giselle, his and his mother’s favorite. His Mother turned to him when the lights dimmed sharing with him an excited twinkle in the eye. Junmyeon had been hearing about this troupe; it was apparently made up of talented dancers that had been scouted from all over the world. He had seen in the printed program and noted all the international names. He had even noticed a ‘Kim’ in there.

Throughout the ballet, Junmyeon felt a sense of familiarity with one of the dancers and at the end of the piece, the audience stood in standing ovation, Junmyeon included. His mother had tears in her eyes like she always did at the end of performances. The dancers came on stage one by one to bow. The last one to arrive on stage had been the one who played Albrecht.

When the dancer lifted from his bow, Junmyeon leaned over the box rail as if that would let him see more clearly. At first he thought the light was playing tricks on his eyes but the more the dancer bowed and turned to acknowledge both sides of the theater there was no doubt. It was him. It was the mysterious dancer Junmyeon had been spying on for the past few weeks. He recognized the golden skin and the eyes that always seemed closed when he performed under the lamp post. No wonder the movements and technique had seemed so familiar. He rushed to the program to see the name of the dancer that had been Albrecht.

“Jongin Kim…” Junmyeon’s eyes went back and forth between the stage where Jongin Kim hugged and congratulated his fellow dancers. He could not believe he now had a name to put to the man’s face. He let out a giggle like a young enamored maiden and his mother threw him a questioning glance that he simply shrugged off.

 

*****

 

For the following evenings, Junmyeon attended the ballet religiously and even sent flowers to the main danseur. He had absolutely no idea about what was now fueling this obsession. Had he really fallen in love with the man? All he wanted was to be able to see Jongin on what he now knew was his element. He wondered if he had noticed Junmyeon’s constant presence in the expensive front row seats for four nights in a row. The last night Junmyeon finally had the courage to request to meet the dancer; one of the small times he used his social status for his own pleasure. As he is accompanied backstage, his hands are sweating. Heart ready to run away and his breath coming out with difficulty.

“Lord Kim, this would be Jongin’s lodge.” The usher pointed towards a room covered by a red velvet curtain. Junmyeon could hear exalted voices from the inside but he couldn’t make up what they were discussing.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known and heard the voices quiet down. Junmyeon thought he was ready but the truth was he was never prepared to meet the man he had been infatuated with up close. When the curtain was drawn there he stood. His heart skipped a beat as he took in Jongin Kim. A few girls slithered through to leave the premises and leaving both men alone.

“Hello!” He said jovially. At this point Junmyeon was sure his heart had opened his ribcage and left. Possibly straight into Jongin’s hands.

“I...Good evening! I am Junmyeon Kim.” Junmyeon removed his hat and bowed to the other man. Never in a million years he had expected to see the man up close. Seeing him under the moonlight truly did him no justice; his skin was completely unblemished and his face bearing soft features. Hair as dark as night and Junmyeon had to fight really hard to not lean and touch it.

Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise when the detective mentioned his name.

“Junmyeon Kim?” He opened the curtain wider and pointed to his lodge. Junmyeon peeked in and saw the flowers that he had been sending; now decorating every corner of the room making the space look like a garden. “They are lovely, thank you Mr. Kim.” Jongin now looked shy hugging himself. Junmyeon looked no better, he had felt the blood rush to his face and ears.

“I’m glad you liked them. And please, just Junmyeon is fine.”

They stood in an awkward silence with Junmyeon just basking in his presence.

“You-“

“I-“

Jongin gave a shy laugh and Junmyeon thought that was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Please you first.” Junmyeon encouraged the other man.

“You have been coming to the shows this week... I noticed you.”

Junmyeon’s eyes grew on size. He had been caught in the end. What was he going answer?

‘Yes, indeed I have been around...I’ve admired since I’ve seen you dance in front of my house and I just had to see you up close. And yes, I have been spying on you. Indeed.’ It was the truth but he decided to be simple instead.

“You are an amazing dancer. How do you land so perfectly from your grand-jettés? Your dancing is...beautiful. And perfect.”

Jongin was not expecting the compliments from the man and that showed on his face. Junmyeon noticed the expression and was quick to correct himself.

“I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean…”

“So you don’t think I am good?” Jongin asked playfully picking on the other’s embarrassment.

“No! I mean yes...” Junmyeon groaned. He was a grown man. A police detective. And he couldn’t even stand in front of Jongin without making a fool out of himself. “Yes, you are a wonderful ballet dancer.” He said finally.

Jongin smiled. “Thank you, that is very kind-“ he was interrupted by fellow female dancers in a language that Junmyeon couldn’t catch. Jongin responded in the same rapid fire tone and laughed afterwards. He had a feeling he was being teased by the way Jongin glanced at him.

“I should probably go. Unfortunately I will not be able to attend any more shoes going forth. I am getting so busy at my place of work.”

Jongin nodded in understanding and they both bid farewell. As he ascended the stairs, he heard his name being called. He turned to see Jongin standing there.

“Mr. Kim- I mean, Junmyeon, would you like to have tea with me sometime? If your time allows you…”

Junmyeon was now sure that his heart was no longer his as he looked in Jongin’s expecting eyes. He had never expected no meet the man and now he is being invited to spend more time with him?

“YES! I mean, uh, yes, yes...that...that would be lovely.”

Jongin smiled. “Then I will see you soon Junmyeon Kim.” And he left.

On his way back to his house Junmyeon had a smile stamped on his face. The same smile was still there the next morning when he entered his office. “What has got the sun shining out of your behind Kim?” Jongdae asked when his partner sat down at his desk.

“Huh?” Said partner answered dumbly. Jongdae did not know he would live the day to see one of the most serious detectives of the Yard look this.

“Wow...you are a goner aren’t you? And tried to lie to me saying you aren’t courting any ladies in town. Spill it, who is she? Is it the Waldorf girl? She looked like she fancied you when we went there to investigate…”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I am perfectly fine.” Bullshit. And even Junmyeon himself knew it. He had been walking on the clouds since the day before. Jongdae squinted his eyes like he did when he was in the interrogation room with a suspect.

“Are you really trying to keep lying to me? Detective Jongdae Kim who can rip the truth out of culprits? Is this a challenge? Because-” Jongdae was interrupted by his boss as he entered the office.

“Enough with the chitchat ladies. We might have something for our case.” Inspector Barnabas said as he took a seat on Jongdae’s desk.

At this both detectives became alert. Junmyeon knew that now he had to put his heart matters to the side and concentrate. “In a fortnight Lord and Lady Ashton are having a ball to show off their newest billion pound acquisition.”

“What? How daft can they be? Are they not aware of the thefts that have been going on?” Jongdae face palmed.

“They are alright and that is why they so kindly requested our presence for ‘security’” Inspector Barnabas said sarcastically. Junmyeon could see that the man was not happy.

“Oh look what we have become, the elite’s personal guard dogs.” Neither was his partner. “And how exactly could this help us in our case?”

“The thief might use this party to scout the place. What exactly are the Ashtons exposing?”

Inspector Barnabas looked into the scribbled paper “A _Fah-bur-gee_ egg? I don’t know what animal that is but it’s a damn expensive egg.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at the butchered pronunciation. “A Fabergé egg? Inspector we have to be there if we want to catch him!”

“Hold your horse Kim. Why do we have to guard an egg?” Jongdae looked at him as if he colleague had grown a second head.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “A Fabergé egg is not a regular egg. It’s a jewel. It is shaped like an egg and decorated with gems and it is made by the royal Russian jeweler. Besides the one the Ashtons commissioned, only the Tsar owns Fabergé eggs. Who would not want to have their hands on the only one in the British Isles?”

Silence dawned in the small office. Inspector Barnabas nodded.

“Alright. We shall be present. I want you two to keep your eyes wide open the whole evening am I clear?”

Both Kim detectives nodded.

“Guess who is having one less weekend?” Junmyeon’s partner asked after their boss left the room.

“Like I said, we might catch the him now. This ball is basically a honey trap.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… Bastard better show his face because I am getting quite tired of his crap.”

 

Saturday evening found both detectives Kim wearing their finest tuxedos and entering the opulent home of Lord and Lady Ashton.

Their inspector and other policemen were also present and dissimulated among the crowd. The piece that was being honored stood in a glass case under the eye if every visitor. Under it a golden plaque that said “The Eternal Sea Egg”. Junmyeon moved closer to check if there was any way to possibly disturb it.

“Quite a beauty isn’t it Young Lord Kim?” Junmyeon turned to see the host of the party himself.

“Lord Ashton, good evening. Indeed it is magnificent.”

“Delivered to London by Master Fabergé himself. It is a gift for my wife.” Lord Ashton looked really proud of his acquisition but Junmyeon could not decipher if he was proud he made such gift to his wife or proud to be the only possessor of such art craft.

“I see. But you did hear about the current events? There has been a cat burglar around the city. I would have advised you of the risks previously if I had the chance.”

Lord Ashton laughed loud his hand holding his also proud stomach. “Well then what are you fellows at Yard for? If it gets taken, I know you will bring it back.” He said has if the answer to Junmyeon’s worries was oh so obvious.

And that simply reminded Junmyeon that people like Lord Ashton’s were the reason why he chose to not run in the same circles. “Of course. I shall see you around Lord Ashton.”

Junmyeon attempted to swiftly swerve the man but he ended up bumping into someone else who was swift to catch him before he fell on his face in front of the whole ballroom. “Please forgive me.” He said too embarrassed to even look at the man in the face.

“It is alright, I sometimes forget not everyone moves like me.”

The detective knew that voice was familiar and attempted to peek. Right in front of him was Jongin Kim. If he was embarrassed then now he really just wanted to hide.

“Jongin! How- What are you doing here?” He took in the ballerino wearing a white tuxedo which made him fully stand out from the crowd of classic black suits.

“I am Mr. Salvatore’s plus one.” He answered.

“Who?” Junmyeon asked confused.

“Giorgio Salvatore? He owns the ballet troupe.”

Junmyeon widened his eyes in understanding and nodded. “I see.”

“And you?” The other asked with a curious head tilt.

“Oh, I am here working.”

“On a Saturday? What do you do?” Jongin asked curious.

“I work at-” Junmyeon’s words were cut by his partner who made him sign from across the room. Unfortunately the detective would have to cut his interaction with the dancer short. “I apologize Jongin, I have to leave you. I hope I cross you again during the night.”

“I shall save you dance then.” The other said with a smile as they parted; putting a smile on Junmyeon’s own face.

 

After patrolling for what felt like hours, Junmyeon followed the great hallway in search of a water closet. At the end of the hall he recognized Jongin in his white suit but he was accompanied by another older man. What piqued Junmyeon’s curiosity was not their presence but what they were doing at the moment. Both men were attempting to open the windows that led to the Ashton estate gardens. When one didn’t move, they would move to the next and so on. Junmyeon frowned wondering what they could be doing, his need to go to the restroom somehow pushed to the back of his mind.

One of the windows finally gave in to them, at the end of the hallway. Junmyeon wanted to lean closer to observe but his chronic clumsiness decided to intervene and he tripped on the edge of one of the many Persian rugs on the floor, making his presence known. He had no choice but to face the two men.

“Jongin! Hello! I thought you were still in the ballroom.” He said jovially. The ballerino looked at him in surprise and turned to look at the man next to him who was starting to get red in the face.

“Uh..I… I was feeling a bit stuffy back there. So many people.” Junmyeon nodded and looked at the man behind to question his presence. Jongin followed his look. “Oh, this is Mr. Salvatore, I told you about him remember? He owns our troupe.”

Junmyeon simply nodded once again and bowed his head acknowledging him. Something was ticking in his mind concerning this man. He could possibly label it as jealousy for seeing the object of his infatuations with another man but his instincts were telling him it was something else.

“I should be on my way. I was looking for the restroom when I stumbled upon you. Jongin, I will stay in touch”

As the detective walked away the troupe owner took a chance to question the ballerino switching to a different language.

“ _Who was that? He looks rich_.”

Jongin rolled his eyes in annoyance. “ _Nobody he is just a friend_.”

“ _A nobody who obviously might be of interest. Keep an eye on him_.”

 

*****

 

A few weeks later and after receiving news that the Fabergé egg had indeed been stolen like they expected, Junmyeon returned home feeling dejected. Once again he had failed as a police officer. He was greeted at the door by Rodrick like every night but this time his butler held a letter that would soon change his mood.

“What’s that Rodrick?” He asked as he inspected the crimson envelope. Who used red stationary paper in London?

“Came for you today young Lord. From the theatre.”

From the theatre? That could only mean one thing and it had his heart stammering in response. The letter came from Jongin. Junmyeon tore it open under Rodrick’s teasing eyes. Inside the paper was cream and it presented neat handwriting.

_Dear Mr. Kim,_

_I would be delighted to invite you to join me for afternoon tea at the Wolsely, Friday at five in the afternoon. It would be an honor if you could join me._

_Sincerely,_  
_Jongin Kim_

Junmyeon read the four lines over and over. Jongin really wanted to meet him again; he had not said so just to please his admirer.

“Good news young Lord?” His butler quizzed. He had not noticed his face was being nearly split in half by a smile.

“What? Oh! Uh… it is an invitation that I had been waiting on.” Junmyeon felt excited. Was this a date? Never in his mind he would have thought such thing would happen.

“I see…” the butler said with a teasing smile leaving his employer in the hallway reading his piece of paper.

 

Friday could not have arrived any faster for the young detective. He soon found himself waiting impatiently for the ballerino at the tea house. Jongin came in just as the waitress set a tower of scones and sweets on the table along with a tea set. “Mr. Kim, I hope I didn’t have you waiting long.” the young man said as he sat down. He had obviously been in a hurry seeing how he was still trying to catch his breath.

“No not at all. I arrived early, my work place is around here. You are right on time. And please like I said, just Junmyeon is alright.”

“That is wonderful then.” the man answered with a bright smile.

Junmyeon’s mind went haywire leaving him speechless. He did not trust himself to pour the tea in fear of his shaky hands. Unbeknownst to him, Jongin was also feeling out of place in front of the other man; he was obviously of higher social status and he had no idea how he was supposed to behave. They both sat with their hands on their laps before bubbling into laughs.

“Well, tea?” Junmyeon ventured. Jongin nodded with a smile in his eyes. “So… Jongin Kim...the star of the I Magnifici troupe. Tell me your story.” the detective said as he filled the other’s cup of tea.

Jongin shrugged his shoulders in his dark gray suit. “I am a ballet dancer.” he said as he gently stirred sugar into the tea. Junmyeon as a true Englishman internally grimaced at the action but how could he stay mad, if the object of his affections wanted sugar in his tea, Junmyeon would offer him all the cubes in the tray.

“If I may, I believe that there is more than that.”

The dancer smirked at the detective. “And why would you think that?” he asked as he sipped on his beverage.”

The other looked at him as if trying to read into his soul. “For starters, your accent is very deeply embedded in your words and it is obviously not the Queen’s accent.”

The dancer once again offered him a big laugh. Junmyeon liked seeing his mystery dancer like this; unguarded, so free…

“That is indeed true Mr. Kim.” he teased. Junmyeon waited on the other to continue. “I lived in Italy most of my life.”

“Italy?”

“In Sicilia.” Of all places, Junmyeon would never had imagined Jongin had been raised in Italy. But now that he did, he could not help imagining him running around fields of wheat under the golden sun as a young boy. That was probably what explained his rich olive skin tone. But he was still confused.

“But we share the same last name which means you come from my family’s homeland. How come you grew up in Italy?” the detective asked. To this the dancer’s smile faltered and a hint of what Junmyeon could possibly pinpoint as sadness crossed his eyes.

Jongin sighed before he opened up. “I was… sold when I was five.” Junmyeon could not help but gasp in surprise “My family was very poor and they needed to feed my younger siblings. I remember crying when my mother gave me away. But I barely remember her face now.”

“Where did she sell you to?”

“Some sort of brothel. But honestly, that was one of the best things that happened to me in my life.”

“What?” the detective asked wide eyed and Jongin laughed at his surprise.

“I was used as an errand boy for the gisaeng in the house and they used to dance and twirl around… and I fell in love. I fell in love with the movement and the lightness and the rhythm…” he said with eyes far away “and they taught me. I learned how to dance with them. I was so little even though I was seven but they said I was light on my feet and they let me perform with them. One of those times I performed there was foreigner in the audience.”

“Mr. Salvatore?” Junmyeon guessed and Jongin nodded as he took in another sip of tea.

“He took me in. Brought me to Sicily. Had the greatest teachers teaching me ballet. I owe him everything.”

Junmyeon nodded in understanding. This man was practically a father to Jongin but the way the ballerino spoke about him made it sound like he was bound to the Italian man for life or like he had an ongoing debt. He could not help but be...intrigued. Suddenly a light went off in his mind.

“When we first met at the theater, were you mocking me in Italian with your fellow ballerinas.” Junmyeon saw the other man try to hide a giggle behind his hand.

“I was not mocking. They complimented you and I simply agreed to their words.” he said casually.

“What exactly did they say?” the detective asked curious.

Jongin looked at the man across him analyzing him. Junmyeon started feeling slightly warm under the collar with the way Jongin’s intense gaze had fallen on him. “They said you were _un uomo bellissimo_.”

“And what does that mean exactly?”

“That you are a very handsome man.” The dancer answered before he reached for his tea cup once again.

Junmyeon could only open and close his mouth like a fish out of water as he tried to reply to the compliment. He had never expected to hear that from the other man.

“Have you forgotten how to speak the Queen’s English Mr. Kim?” Jongin teased.

The detective laughed at the jab. Behind the gracious dancer, there was indeed a mischievous young man. Junmyeon could not help but to fall a bit more as he looked at the other.

 

Junmyeon had received an invitation from his mother for a dinner in their manor the same evening. He had not been following his filial duties for a while so he believed it was now time to pay his dues more often. As the hackney arrived at the Kim household he noticed he had not been the only guest expected for the evening. Other carriages were arriving and he recognized Lord and Lady Elridge who were in turn talking to Lady Ashton.

Dinner in itself had been uneventful. He received various questions concerning the ongoing thefts and whether or not the households would ever receive their properties back. “We are still looking for it. The thief’s actions are no longer predictable and this is leaving the Metropolitan police quite flustered.” He answered.

“But what if they have already been sold in black market? The pieces that were stolen from us were very, very valuable!” Lord Ashton huffed angrily. Junmyeon was already regretting coming back home. His mother looked at him in apology.

“What if we ask Mr. Salvatore if he has heard any news about them? Surely someone in the art world would be aware if these pieces came up.” Lady Waldorf asked. At the name Junmyeon frowned.

“Mr. Salvatore? The owner of the ballet troupe?” He asked.

“Yes! He is an art dealer. A quite renowned one at that. He appraised our Monet paintings.” Lord Fulton answered proudly.

“He had a look at my jewelry. Could name every stone cut. However I had never showed him my other collection.” Lady Elridge added.

All of the sudden Junmyeon felt like his brain was turning in itself. All this time he had been trying to find a link between the thefts and this was it. This man who had suddenly appeared in the city and with him all the disappearing property. He had been in every crime scene before the thefts. He was the key to this mystery. “So he has been in all of your houses?”

The families all nodded including his own father. “He was just here this afternoon.”

Junmyeon thought about this man who had made him suspicious ever since the Ashton ball and at the same time he thought of Jongin. Did the ballerino even suspect his mentor could be a criminal? Telling him his suspicions would ruin his chance with the man surely. Just these thoughts made him lose his appetite for the rest of the evening.

 

*****

 

Junmyeon had relayed the new piece of information to his chief and partner however they were still stuck; seeing that they had no proof strong enough to link the art dealer to the thefts. One of the things Junmyeon hated the most was finishing his work day without productive results. After the Ashton theft, the detective and his partner had been going crazy. The thief had surely been there the day of the party and they had missed him. Salvatore had also been there so he was definitely linked. If only they had solid proof to finally catch him. They needed to come up with a plan as soon as possible.

Junmyeon decided to leave his post earlier due to frustration of having the thief pass right between his fingers. He took the hackney to the Harrods stores and decided to walk the rest of the way home. He was so distracted that he accidently bumped into a passerby.

“I apologize-”

“Mr. Kim!” Junmyeon’s eyes widened as he recognized the owner of the voice.

“Jongin! Long time no see! How have you been?” In all the craziness of his profession he had forgotten about the beautiful ballerino.

“I have been well. But I have not seen you since we had tea.”

“I...Yes…” Junmyeon scratched his head “My job has been requiring a lot of my time unfortunately.”

Jongin nodded in understanding. “Maybe we can have tea now?” he proposed.

Junmyeon agreed and proposed tea at his own place. This would probably help dissipate the frustration he had been feeling all day. As both men walked down Junmyeon’s street, Jongin slowed down and his eyebrows furred in concentration.

“You live here?”

Junmyeon pointed to the house at the end of the street. “Right there!”

Jongin still didn’t move. “That is your house?”

“Indeed.”

“I have been here before…” the man said as he scratched his ear in embarrassment.

Junmyeon wondered if it was the right time to reveal his little secret to Jongin and finally decided to go for it. “Do you see that window over there Jongin?” The detective asked pointing at a second floor window. Jongin nodded. “I have to admit to you a little secret. But I will tell you once we are inside.”

“Oh, now I am quite curious Mr. Kim.” The younger said mischievously as the climbed the steps to the detective’s front door.

“You won’t be for too long...If only I could find my keys…” Junmyeon shook his front suit pocket in search for the small bundle of keys that allowed entrance to his house.

“Is there no one inside?”

“No, I gave Rodrick and Nana the day off and now I believe we are stuck outside.” Junmyeon really couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed like every step he gave he just took three back in what concerned “courting” Jongin.

Jongin chuckled. “We will probably find a way.” He descended the steps and turned around the Kim house.

“I think I found a way Mr. Kim.” Junmyeon heard the ballerino say. He ran to meet the other man. Jongin pointed to an open window which Junmyeon recognized lead to his living room.

“And how exactly would we do this?” He asked still not knowing how this would help him open his front door. Jongin removed his suit jacket and handed it to Junmyeon.

“Like this.” And right in front of his eyes, the man jumped and gripped the window ledge and effortlessly lifting himself into the small space of the open window

“Just like a cat.” Junmyeon thought with a smile. But the same time, his gut was churning like it did whenever he had a bad feeling. His gut was never wrong. Not even when he found out the house cook was still hiding vegetables in his shepard’s pie when he was seven years old. However, this was one he wasn’t sure he wanted to connect to his beloved Jongin. His smile dropped from his face and he frowned.

‘No, there is no way-’

“Mr Kim, the door is open!” The dancer’s voice pierced through the fog in his brain and he quickly moved to the front door. Seeing Jongin waiting for him at the open door gave Junmyeon a warm feeling in his stomach. The scene looked oh so domestic and tempting but Junmyeon knew to not indulge himself in such way given his profession and social status. And above all that, Jongin had been entertaining for this time but who said he was actually willing to be in a… relationship with Junmyeon?

“Are we having tea on the steps then? You seem to be far away Junmyeon.”

The detective shook his head and proceeded to enter his home. “No I am right here.” he said with a smile.

When he first saw Jongin through the window at the end of the previous month, he had never thought he would one day be inviting him in. They both settled in the main room, each holding a cup of tea. Junmyeon took a love seat in front of the burning fire while his guest chose to tour the room. Jongin continued to tell him about his ballet troupe; how every member had been scouted by Mr. Salvatore himself and how they all had had pasts similar to his. They all deeply owed the man.

“So Mr. Junmyeon Kim...you have yet to tell me what is it that you do that you are always so busy. Barely have time to see me...” his last words seemed to be meant to tease the detective. “Had I not caught you out today I probably wouldn’t be seeing your handsome face any time soon.

Junmyeon was glad that Jongin was not near him to witness the furious blush creeping up his cheeks after his words. He was certainly was not used to being… openly flirted with. He was thinking that he should probably continue expecting this if he was going to continue to interact with Jongin.

“I am a detective at the Metropolitan Police.” he answered. Looking at the logs burning in the fire pit the detective missed the way the ballerino froze slightly at his words.

“A detective?”

“Yes. The same way you always wanted to dance, I always wanted to work at the Yard.”

Jongin joined the love seat in front Junmyeon. The detective noted how the fire made the dancer’s skin glow.

“Any interesting cases?”

“You did not hear? We are currently after the Devil Dancer. My partner and I are in charge of that case-” Junmyeon was interrupted by his guest choking on his tea. “Are you alright Jongin?”

The other man nodded still coughing. “Uhm, yes. Just… I think...the tea was too hot. Excuse me, may I use your restroom?”

Junmyeon nodded and pointed to the door across the sitting room. While his guest was gone he wondered if it would be appropriate to ask Jongin some questions about his mentor. When the other came back he looked calmer so Junmyeon thought he could possibly inquire a little bit.

“Jongin...your mentor…” the detective saw his guest stiffen slightly. “I heard he is an art dealer.”

“Yes. He is. He is very famous in Italy and in France. He has a good eye.” Jongin answered sipping on his now cooled tea.

“I see. Do you know if he has been dealing on anything right now?” the ballerino stayed silent for a while and then shook his head.

“I don’t really follow this part of his business so I don’t know. Why so many questions about Mr. Salvatore?”

“Oh! No reason at all. I was wondering if possibly he could help us in our case...if he is not too busy you know.” Junmyeon tried to act as composed as possible hoping not to create any suspicions in the other man’s mind.

Jongin gave a silent ‘Ahh’ in understanding. “You said you had to tell me a secret.”

“You remembered that.” the detective gave an embarrassed chuckle. Jongin smiled with curious eyes. “The first time I saw you was not the ballet.” he confessed.

“No?”

“No. I saw you dancing. Outside the window.” Jongin gasped surprised.

“For how long?” he asked.

“Almost a month. Please do not take me the wrong way. I am not a voyeur.” Junmyeon rushed to explain himself. What he got from the other man instead was laughter. Deep, amused laughter.

“I knew there was someone watching me but whenever I turned there was no one around.”

“You are not cross at me?”

“I could never be mad at you Mr. Kim. Quite contrary, it makes me like you even more.”

Oh. Now that one Junmyeon was not expecting and it was his turn to choke on his tea. Jongin hurried and relieved his host from his teacup and handed him a handkerchief.

“Was it something I said?”

“No! I really like you too! Wait! I mean... ugh” he decided to give up before it got worse. He had indeed just spilled out his feelings. He heard a giggle from his side. It was obvious Jongin was having quite the time from this situation. He spared a glance at the other.

“Junmyeon?” the dancer asked voice coming out nearly as a whisper. If he was’t so close Junmyeon would surely have missed it.

“Yes?”

“Do you think it is wrong?”

“What is?” the detective wondered where the other was trying to say. Jongin reached his hand out to grab Junmyeon’s. He felt a shiver up his spine when the dancer held his hand. It was the first time they were so close to each other and none knew what to expect.

“To love...another man…”

Both men held their breaths; one in expectation and the other in surprise. Both stood silent the only noise in the room being the cackling from the fire that consumed the logs in the fire place.

“No. I… I do not think it is wrong. The heart wants what it wants.” The detective answered. “It wants what it wants.”

“I agree.” Without a warning, Jongin leaned forward and captured Junmyeon’s lips with his leaving the other breathless for a few moments.

If anyone asked Junmyeon how he was feeling at that moment, he probably would not be able to describe it. His brain was static and he could not hear or see anything besides Jongin. Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. That was all his body and soul screamed for. When they pulled apart his heart was beating wildly and he felt like he had just ran all the way to the London Bridge and back. Next thing he knew, they were in his bedroom and this is when Junmyeon’s brain screamed in alert. He had never been intimate with another man and he was not exactly sure on how to proceed.

“Wait Jongin… I have never… how do we…?” he fumbled with his words. He could not deny he wanted to be somewhat physical with the other but if he did not know what to do was it even worth it?

“Shh… Don’t worry about it.” The dancer said as he pushed Junmyeon to sit at the foot of his bed. “I will handle it.” The young man moved to get on his knees in front of him. Eyes still locked with his.

That night, Junmyeon surrendered his mind and body to the mysterious danseur. Their bodies were as close as humanly possible and became one. He submitted himself to Jongin’s passionate hands and lips and let himself feel loved all night long under the witness of the candles that lit up his room. It was the most beautiful night of his life and nothing ever could make him regret it. Not even the fear of the scandal that would rise if anyone found out.

 

*****

 

The next few weeks are pure bliss. Junmyeon’s house staff starts getting suspicious of the many evenings off they are receiving but do nothing but follow their employer’s instructions. The detective indulges in the company of a ballet dancer that has now fully taken his heart and they spend their time in front of the fire and learning about each other. Both share stories from their youth like when Jongin and two other fellow dancers managed to enrage his Soviet ballet instructor when he was nine to the point the other had to quit or when Junmyeon would slide down the great staircase of his household every day until the day he fell and nearly broke a limb and on top of that had hear a scolding from his mother. The evenings were also passed passionately with Junmyeon now more bold and confident about his ministrations in bed to the great joy of his new lover.

But unfortunately, all good things must come to a halt and that happens one night when Junmyeon is woken up by a commotion going on in the ground floor of his house at nearly two in the morning. His instincts have him fully awake in no time and he is rushing down the steps. He sees his butler with another man wearing a police uniform.

“Rodrick, what is going on?” He asked as he joined the two men.

“Sir, this man is from the Yard, he says you are needed immediately.”

Junmyeon was confused. He has never been summoned to work at this time. “Why? What happened officer?”

The other man was still trying to catch his breath, he had obviously made his way to his house in the fastest manner.

“Detective, we believe that someone caught sight of the Devil Dancer in the act! Just around twenty minutes ago three streets down from here. Inspector Barnabas and detective Jongdae have also been called.”

The detectives eyes were wide with disbelief. They were finally about to catch the bastard! He was probably still inside the house. He spared no time in rushing back up the stairs and changing into the pants and shirt he had worn the previous evening and leaving with the officer.

Once outside the policeman lead the way to the targeted house.

“What did the witness see exactly?” He asked as they were on their way.

“He said he first thought he saw a cat climbing up the side of the house but then the window on the first floor was opened and that’s when he knew it was actually a human. He couldn’t see if they were female or male because they looked very lithe and skinny.”

This was it. Junmyeon was finally going to catch the damned burglar.

As he turned the street he saw his boss and his partner hopping out of the hackney.

“I want everyone to proceed in silence. We don’t want to alarm him and if we already have, we need to go in swiftly.” Their boss instructed. The two Kim detectives nodded.

They were received at the door by a very confused butler. “We are detectives from the Metropolitan Police.” Jongdae whispered showing his badge “there is a burglar in the house at this moment we have to come in.” the other man nodded in fear.

Jongdae made sign for the rest of the squad to follow him. “Where is the most prized possession of the house?” Junmyeon asked the butler.

“In Lord Warwick’s study on the first floor.” the butler answered. The police squadron started up the steps to the first floor of the house with gun loaded in their hands. Jongdae led the group and leaned on the door hoping to hear any suspicious sounds inside. He twisted the knob and opened the door in a swift move.

And there he was. The thief they had been after so long already trying to make an escape through the office window with the item he took strapped on his back.

“Freeze! Stop right there!” Junmyeon screamed surprising the cat burglar and making him lose his footing on the window. The man barely had the time to grab on to the ledge to avoid a possibly deadly fall but in the end he managed to slip himself down. Junmyeon quickly turned and hurried down the stairs in hopes to possibly still catch the man outside. He vaguely heard Jongdae scream instructions behind him. He ran through the door and around the house and then down the street but he saw no one. The thief was long gone.

He turned to make his way back to his partner when he heard a whimper. He thought it was probably a stray cat when he heard it again. He followed the noise down the street and stumbled upon the last person he thought he would see at this time of the day..

“Jongin?!” he rushed to the man who was clutching his arm dressed in simple trousers and shirt with rolled up sleeves. The other stopped and looked surprised at first but soon his grimace changed to one of pain. “Jongin what are you doing here?” he helped the man stand straight and looked at his arm that was starting to look a deep purple color.

“I...I live nearby actually. I was taking a walk because I couldn’t sleep.” the ballerino answered but that still did not explain the injury on the man’s arm.

“And what happened to your arm?” the detective asked concerned.

“What? Oh! I can’t really recall...it all happened so fast. This man just shoved me and I fell on my side...” he explained still clutching his arm. Junmyeon’s eyes widened; this could be his thief.

“Really? Which way did he go? What was he wearing? What did he look like?”

“Down the street I believe. It was very blurry. I apologize.” Jongin answered.

“No. it is alright Jongin. I-” Junmyeon was cut by the incoming footsteps of his squad.

“Did you catch him? Is this him?” Jongdae asked pointing at Jongin.

“No, this is actually a victim. Guards, try going down the street he might still be hiding somewhere.” the men nodded and ran down. “Jongdae this is Jongin Kim. He is...he is an acquaintance.” Junmyeon missed the small smirk on Jongin’s face as he introduced him.

“Oh! You are the ballet man in that troupe from Spain ain’t it?” the other man asked.

“Indeed I am the ballet man. And we are from Italy.” Jongin answered with a chuckle.

“It is quite late I will accompany Jongin back to his home. I shall be back Jongdae.” his partner nodded in acknowledgement.

Both men walked down the street side by side in silence for a while with Jongin still rubbing his arm. Junmyeon dared to hold the other’s free hand taking advantage of the deserted streets and Jongin smiled at the action.

“You should have that looked at by a medic. Or you might have to amputate.” Junmyeon joked but his smile soon faded when he noticed the younger man had not understood his jab at being funny. “I meant you might have to cut your arm off...if there is a lot of damage to it.”

“Ah! Yes! Of course. We have our troupe physician. I will ask him to inspect it tomorrow morning. Thank you.” Jongin smiled. Junmyeon liked it when Jongin smiled; it made his stomach and heart act out on their own. “Was this case about that thief you have been trying to catch?”

Jumnyeon nodded. “We almost did tonight. He keeps...slipping away. If I don’t catch him next time I will resign from the metropolitan police. It is like he is playing with us.”

“What does he steal?” the dancer asked.

“Valuable pieces of art. Very valuable ones.” Junmyeon answered. Both men stood in silence once again.

“And do you know why?”

“We thought he was just trying to steal expensive things but I believe the scheme is much more complicated than it seems.”

“There might be a… good motive right?”

“A motive for one risking his own life climbing up a wall, breaking in and stealing? Must indeed be a very good one.” Junmyeon wondered if Jongin was trying to somehow sympathize with the thief or if he really only saw the good in people. Jongin remained silent the rest of the walk. Like promised the dancer only lived a few houses down from the crime scene.

“I live here.” Jongin pointed at a great white house at the end of the street. Junmyeon nodded. He could only guess that the place belonged to Mr. Salvatore. Probably bought with the money from stolen pieces. He unconsciously grimaced thinking about the man. “Is everything alright Junmyeon?” the younger man asked,

“No. Nothing. I hope you rest well Jongin. Will I be seeing you this week?”

“Actually I… We are starting a new piece. I will be very busy for some time. I apologize, I will not have time to see you anymore Junmyeon.” the dancer answered clenching his eyes closed.

Junmyeon’s heart clenched at the harsh dismissal. Honestly he should have known better than getting himself so attached to the other man. He had thought that everything was going alright between them; they exchanged letters, they met often in the privacy of Junmyeon’s home. They had exchanged kisses and been as close as two lovers could be. He could do nothing but keep his head down and nod. If Jongin wanted to stop seeing him he could only oblige. He looked at the man across him and noticed a tear that threatened to slip down the eyes that always looked so tired and felt some building up in his own eyes as well. The detective told himself it was probably from the pain of the injury but he also wanted to believe that Jongin was also hurting somehow.

“I should take my leave then. Wouldn’t want to impose on your time.”

“Junmyeon I… Please, it is not because I don’t want to be with you. I want that more than anything but…” the detective waited in expectation for the dancer’s next words. “I am sorry. I am so sorry.” The dancer hurried up the steps in sobs leaving the detective behind.

Not only he had lost his thief but he had also gotten his heart broken. Life was really set on not cooperating with him and all he could do was discharge his anger on a few innocent pebbles that stood on the sidewalk.

 

*****

 

The plan of action currently was to set a proper trap. If Junmyeon did not catch him this time, there was no way he would live up to his name and position of Detective of the Metropolitan Police. He would have to leave his matters of the heart to the side. He had not seen or heard from Jongin in two weeks and he could not deny that his heart shattered a fraction every time he thought of the ballet dancer. But right now other things were at stake; the thefts had been going for far too long and the fear was now very real.

Junmyeon had managed to convince his father to let his currently acquired solid gold Buddha be used as bait for Mr. Salvatore and the thief. They agreed upon having Lord Kim invite the art dealer to his home while said statue was exposed. The Kim detectives were waiting at the Yard when one of the officers came in with a note. Jongdae gave a small shout of victory as he finished reading it.

“The art dealer is being expected at your parents’ home this afternoon.” He announced. Junmyeon nodded.

“Now we wait. We should be expecting him to act in the next few days. We will be stationed inside my parents’ home and hope we catch the punk.”

Following Salvatore’s visit, the household put out the call in search of a locksmith to change the locks and hinges of the doors in the household; under the pretense of increased security. And once again unsurprisingly, the Yard received note from the household butler that the locksmith had along with him an assistant who had gone around the domain or in other words, scouted the premises.

It turns out they only had to wait three days for the Devil Dancer to act after that. They had one guard disguised as a street sweeper on the outside and one around the house that would in turn alert the detectives through the kitchen door. After a nearby church chimed the bells for midnight, the street sweeper looked out for the windows that would be used by the cat burglar as point of entre. Soon he saw a figure in the shadows holding on to the pipes. He quickly made sign with his broom to his partner who just as quickly relayed the information inside.

“We got you now little bastard.” Detective Jongdae walked up to the door that gave out to the main office. They waited a few minutes; long enough for the burglar to get in the threshold. Then swiftly both detectives opened the door accompanied by other police officers

“Stop right there Devil Dancer. Or I will shoot you.” Jongdae threatened.

The burglar had no choice but to freeze with his hands on the golden statue. The window was too far for him to try to escape through it.

“Grab him and cuff him. Quickly.” Junmyeon instructed the police officers. His parents came down to see the commotion.

Finally. Finally after two months of having to hear that the Metropolitan was an ‘incompetent bunch’ for not being able to catch the most feared thief in the city they had done it. He and his partner had done it.

“Now let us see who is hiding behind the mask shall we?” Jongdae leaned in to pull the mask off the man’s face but was surprised when the other swerved to avoid his hands. Jongdae frowned and leaned again and once again the thief moved back in resistance. “For fuck’s sake would you stop moving!?” the detective screamed and finally yanked the mask off.

Junmyeon usually thought of himself as a strong, sturdy man but at that moment, neither his spine or his legs were willing to hold him up straight; letting him fall to his knees. The man behind the mask was the exact same man with whom he had shared so much the past month. The man he had fallen in love with after seeing him dance under his window.

“Jong… Jongin?” Despite the fact that the man refused to look him in the eye, Junmyeon was sure. It was him, the main danseur for the I Magnifici troupe. The golden skin and sleepy eyes confirmed it right away.

“The ballet man? You are the Devil Dancer?” just like his partner, Jongdae was surprised with the reveal “Ain’t you Junmyeon’s friend? Did you catch him the last time and let him escape Junmyeon?” he was not given answer for Inspector Barnabas was already making his way through the door.

“We are taking him back to Yard for interrogation. Lord and Lady Kim, thank you for your cooperation. Kims, I expect you to follow me.” And without another word he pulled Jongin’s arm and made way to the door. The dancer looked back pleadingly at Junmyeon but the latter was not fully present to acknowledge it. His mind still wondering how could this be happening to him.

“Joon sweetie! What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” his mother kneeled next to him and wiped his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed the tears falling down his eyes. He shook his head failing to answer. Instead he clutched his chest and released a sob. His heart physically paining him.

“Kim what is it? Are these tears of joy? We have to go to the yard now.” His partner was also confused about why he was reacting in such manner.

“Detective Kim maybe you should go first. Joon will join you shortly.” Lady Kim proposed while still holding her son.

 

The sun was rising when he finally made his way to the Yard. He had gathered the courage to tell his mother the truth; how the thief they had just caught was in fact his lover. He had expected her to be disgusted and outraged but instead she hugged him closer.

“ _I should have known_.” She said “ _One thing you loved more besides playing robbers and cops was ballet and I don’t believe that is something young boys are usually keen on_.”

  
He rode on his household’s private carriage. Each step up the fourth floor was like weight added on his shoulders. Once he arrived in his office his partner was making use of the typewriter; possibly writing a final report on the case. Inspector Barnabas came in after him.

“Gentlemen, I wish to congratulate you on your achievement. It took you sometime but you caught him.” The chief Inspector said with happy grin. At least one of them would be sleeping peacefully tonight.

“What about the stolen pieces?” Jongdae asked his chief.

“Well it seems that they are all hidden in Salvatore’s place. All waiting to be sold into the black market. We will be returning them accordingly. The man said he is actually a ballet dancer, from the new troupe that came into town. He was doing it all under his boss’ bidding so that has to be investigated that as well. But do not fret, I will put other detectives on that. For now we take care of this…” the inspector squinted at his piece of paper “Jongin Kim. Is he related to any of you? He is to be hanged in two days.”

Jongdae scoffed “Why yes Inspector! In fact he is actually my cousin. On my father’s side.”

“Very funny Kim. Get back to work.” And with that the man was gone.

“Well, ask stupid questions, get stupid answers.” The detective huffed turning back to his typewriter.

Meanwhile Junmyeon stood frozen. Jongin was going to be hanged? So this was how it was going to end? He ran out of the door failing to hear his partner’s questions about where he was going. He needed closure; he needed to know why this happened. And at least say a last goodbye to the man he had loved.

 

 

**Epilogue**

The rocking chair had been his idea. He had been called ‘grand-father’ and ‘old man’ but he kept to it. Now as he closed his eyes and rocked back in forth as he felt the sea breeze caress his hair, Junmyeon couldn’t feel happier. He suddenly felt hands run through his hair and then massaging his neck.

“You really enjoy this don’t you?” the voice asked. Junmyeon opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. Jongin smiled as he slipped on to his lover’s lap.

“More than anything in the world.” the former detective answered.

“Do you regret leaving the Yard and your family behind and coming back to Italy with me?”

Junmyeon sighed. When it came to the final moment he had been weak to love, he had decided to follow his heart despite the consequences that came along. He had ran away with the one who held his heart and they had settled on the coast; in small nearly deserted town by the sea where no one would recognize or question them. He managed to send and receive a few letters under a false name; mainly from his mother and had even gotten the courage to write to his good friend and partner Jongdae finally telling him the truth as well and even receiving news that Mr. Salvatore had been hanged for organized crime.

After finding out that Jongin had been behind the thefts, Junmyeon wanted nothing more but run away from shame. How could he not have guessed it? All the signs were thrown in his face but he ignored him due to his infatuation with the dancer. Even when Jongdae pulled off the mask and revealed Jongin behind it he still couldn’t believe it.

 

_Seeing the dancer behind bars was the last thing he wanted to see. The figure who always stood so tall and gracious was now curled up in the corner of a dirty cell. He had already heard from the inspector that he was to be hanged in two days. He had to see him._

_“Jongin…” the dancer rose his head when he heard_

_“Junmyeon! You came.”_

_“I had to see you. At least one last time.”_

_“The guard. He said they will hang me. Is it true?” the younger was in desperate tears. “They will kill me?”_

_“Why did you do it?” the detective asked still trying to understand the other’s actions. All this time he had thought the art dealer was behind the crimes._

_“He made me! Do you know how much I owe him? He keeps reminding me of how he made me and how if it had not been for him I would die and rot in the whore house or probably become a whore myself. Other members of the troupe have done it in other cities and now it was my turn to pay my debt. All the dancers have to pay eventually. And he makes sure to remind us one way or another.” The dancer said as angry tears rolled down his eyes. Junmyeon’s heart pain was kicking in again._

_So he had been right all along. Mr. Salvatore was no mentor. He was a manipulator. He used the fact that he had given these people a chance to later exploit them. He would make sure to catch the rat personally as well._

_"What about me? Did you ever like me or were you just using me so I wouldn't suspect you?" Junmyeon had to know his answer. He had to know if this whole time he had been the only fool._

_"What? Of course I did! Junmyeon I love you! I have liked ever since I noticed that you were at every show and then the flowers and the way you looked at me like I was the best person in the world. It hurt doing what I did behind you back but you have to believe me..." the dancer pleaded._

_Junmyeon did not know what came by him but when he came to himself, he was opening the cell door. “Go. Go now.” Junmyeon turned his head to avoid to other’s eyes._

_“I will go but only if you come with me.” The dancer tried to catch the detective’s eyes in vain._

_“What? Jongin I can’t! Please go before someone comes and we both get in trouble.”_

_“Junmyeon please come with me! We will leave the country and go far away. Somewhere no one will ever find us. Please… ” the dancer begged holding on to the detective’s hands._

_“I-”_

_“Meet me at the port in two hours. If you don’t show by eleven I will know that it was not meant to be. And I will leave.” With a last glance Jongin ran towards the end wall. He stuck his foot on one of the holes and hoisted himself out the window._

 

“Mr. Kim? Anyone in there? Or are you back in London?” Jongin asked bringing Junmyeon back to the present.

“I am right here.” He answered looking into the other’s eyes “And no. I don’t regret it at all.”

So he had done it. He had met Jongin at thirty minutes past nine and hopped in a boat with him. Both cried in each other’s arms but what was the most important was that they would get to live their love somewhere else far away.

He was gifted with a smile from Jongin before he received a kiss as well. A kiss from his Beautiful Dancer.


End file.
